Be a Man
by Ever.nobody
Summary: Sora and friends travelled the worlds, gathering their allies and friends to help Mulan and Shang fight an approaching army of heartless, but can the hodgepodge of fighters band together and fight the heartless, and can they even survive basic training?
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Mulan's "I'll make a man out of you," this is a random little fanfiction that I wrote late at night (all the best fanfictions are created late at night) while listening to Disney music. I just wanted to take some of the characters from most of the worlds and group them together into some situation that would punish them, and what better situation than joining the Imperial Army and training under General Shang. R&R as always, please.

Note: This fanfiction does not quite fit with the actual Kingdom Hearts timeline as there is not place when this could have happened and residents of other worlds are not allowed to know about each other, so no flaming please.

Disclaimer: I own no characters nor the Land of Dragons, Mulan, I'll make a man out of you, or much of anything else.

* * *

"HEY SHANG!" Sora yelled, running up the hill leading to the Inperial Army's camp. "I GOT YOU YOUR NEW RECR-" Sora was cut off by a hand being roughly snapped over the keyblade wielder's mouth.

"Shut up," Riku hissed. "Do you want them to put us on wash duty already? And we aren't new recruits, we're just helping out with the heartless problem.

"Right," Sora said, nodding sheepishly, "Sorry!" He rested his keyblade in its usual spot slung over his shoulder as the two waited for the rest of their friends.

With not long to wait, the rest of the group appeared over the ridge. Aladdin rode on carpet with genie beside them, followed by Cloud and Leon, Hercules, Beast, Donald and Goofy, Tarzan and Simba, both Jacks (Sparrow and Skellington), and King Mickey at the rear. They made an odd group, dressed insensibly for the current world and each trying to aviod whoever they thought would try to eat them. The group would scare whoever they happened to come upon, as had already been proven by the few villagers they had run into on the walk to the camp. The soldiers were all but trampling Shang to see the new arrivals, and only the group's threatening air kept them at bay, well, almost all of them.

"SORA, DONALD, GOOFY!" The call was unmistakable, dragonish, the call of Mushu.

"Mushu!" Sora called, running towards the small red Fa family guardian. "How have you been?"

"Well, you know," Mushu said, "My girl Mulan and I have been kicking major Heartless butt, it's these other losers that need your help. I could take them all on my own."

"I'm sure you could," Said a dark haired woman, coming up behind Mushu after pushing her way through the group of people. Mulan smiled at the assembled group and introductions were made. Mulan looked slightly shocked to see what residents of some other worlds looked like, but she brushed it off as best as she was able and welcomed each to her world. After everyone had been calmed down and settled into the campsite, Mulan and Shang gathered all soldiers, for this world and others, around a fire. Mulan looked over everyone and asked a simple:

"You ready for basic training?"


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone who has read this and especially Mirae-no-sekai and DemiXXI for their reviews. I haven't been on the desktop in a while, so sorry for the delay in updates, anyway, onwards!

* * *

Each of the newest additions were given a staff and a partner and showed a simple exercise for practicing offense and defense. Sora and Riku were first to try, Sora landing sprawled on the ground several times before Riku decided someone else might want to give it a try. Sora recommended Tarzan and Goofy next, but, seeing as the former had a minimal grip on English, became confused and decided it would be easier to go beat up a tree.

Now, after calming Tarzan down and assuring him that the villagers were not out to attack the gorillas, the group stood armed with bows, arrows, and apples. "Just step on the petal," Mulan explained, "And shoot the arrow." She demonstrated this, the arrow catching the core of the apple and pinning it to the tree which served as backstop.

No one seemed eager to try the new weapon and be the first to embarrass themselves, and seeing the problem, Mulan quickly said, "Let's just go down the line. Beast, do you want to go first?" Beast pressed down the peddle and the apple shot into the air in the same instant the arrow did. The two ran touched, the arrow just colliding at an unfortunate time and knocking both itself and the apple off course, the apple splatter upon the backstop tree, the arrow ricocheting off to hit Kingdom Hearts knows what. The arrow sped off out of sight, in the direction of the army's camp.

Sora, seeming to have missed the fact that the arrow may be on it's way to impale an innocent bystander, turned and said, "Good job, Beast," and clapped him on the back. Riku rolled his eyes and shot his own arrow, narrowly missing Sora's obnoxiously spiky hair. The arrow lodged in the lower end of the tree, missing the apple.

Aladdin, Skellington and Genie took their turns, their arrows falling to the ground before the tree. Hercules and Jack Sparrow both shot well, later admitting they had used bow and arrows before, their arrows spearing two of three apples each, the only ones to even try all three apples. Carpet and Simba were excused from the activity for obvious reasons.

At the end of the training, five arrows sat in the tree, four of which had apples on them. Mulan stared at the tree with slightly mixed feelings, wondering how this would ever work. "Let's head back to the camp," She said, trying to keep cheerful. It was slightly difficult, and she wondered if this was how Shane felt about her. That worked out fairly well, so she could only how this would too.


End file.
